malerofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreaded
Description The Dreaded One is a representation of the one primordial state of chaos. It is also the patron of the Brotherhood of the Void, in which it is given a male persona and said to be the Husband of the Night Mother. The Dreaded One is described as an equal but opposing force to The First One. Though the Brotherhood of the Void often anthropomorphizes The Dreaded One as a "Father", they acknowledge he does not truly have a form. The Dreaded One has a place in almost all of the creation myths of the universe, under many different names. The most consistent trait of The Dreaded One is that he is the Supreme Primordial who birthed the Privia, and due to The Dreaded One’s chaotic nature many scholars point at this as the reason that the Privia birthed their own realms as opposed to joining the Nine Makers and Arcanas in creating the mortal realms. The worship of The Dreaded One is rejected by most cultures, most likely because of his association with death. During the First and early Second Eras, little is known about the worship of The Dreaded One. However, the Brotherhood of the Void, which formed sometime during the Second Era by the Night Mother, became the main known cult dedicated to the worship of The Dreaded One. The Blooded, an all-vampire group of assassins, worships The Dreaded One as well. Additionally, some of the Lizardfolk culture revolves around The Dreaded One. In fact, Lizardfolk born under the sign of The Shadow are given to the Brotherhood of the Void at birth, where they are trained as assassins and spies such that one day they may earn the rank of Shadowscale and serve The Dreaded One. Vampires have been known to worship The Dreaded One as well, with many claiming allegiance to the Blooded or the Brotherhood of the Void. Vampires that are not a part of these organizations will often worship either Molag Bal, one of the Daedren Princes, or The Dreaded One instead of the Nine Divines. Mortals often represent The Dreaded One as a skeletal being, to signify his relationship to death. In truth, The Dreaded One is formless, and infinite as the Void. In the belief of the Brotherhood of the Void, The Dreaded One visited a Moon Elf woman who gave birth to five children of The Dreaded One. The Moon Elf woman then claimed to hear the voice of The Dreaded One in her head, telling her to send their children to him. However this could not be achieved easily, so she sacrificed her five children, thus sending them to the Void to reunite with their father. Following this, many angry citizens killed the Moon Elf lady for her actions and burnt down her house. It is said that this action created the Night Mother. At least 30 years after this, a man heard voices in his head, much like the Night Mother heard The Dreaded One. He followed the voices to her tomb and it was there the first Listener of the Brotherhood of the Void was created. Following this and the establishment of the Brotherhood of the Void that worships The Dreaded One, he became much more publicly worshiped throughout all of Malero than he was before. the Brotherhood of the Void believe that The Dreaded One is 'married' to The Night Mother, and the Brotherhood of the Void are their metaphorical children. According to some sources, the Night Mother may actually be the Daedren Prince Mephala. Appearance The Dreaded One’s appearance is said to be incomprehensible and if witnessed it can drive one mad.